


When We

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII and BV4ever:When We by Tank
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	When We

She wouldn’t stop making those noises...

Or rubbing her body, those sinfully delicious breasts, against his chest...

But it was when she said his name, when those blue eyes burrowed into his as she rode out wave after after of pleasure, that he truly knew how dangerous she was. 

“Woman,” he grunted in her ear, gripping her as best as he could without snapping any bones as his control slipped. “I’m not going to last very long if you keep doing that..”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
